


Maus and Wolfie

by PsychoCalixteLove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fairy, Fairy Beca, Omega Kommissar, Soulmates, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Veela, Veela Kommissar, Werewolf Kommissar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: After an attack in the woods, Luisa is forced to reveal that she is not only half werewolf and half veela, but also Beca's mate. In other words, she has to confess to her best friend that their soulmates and win Beca's love or else she dies in accordance to the werewolf laws. What happens when Luisa is indirectly rejected? Will Beca save her in time?





	Maus and Wolfie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryakbm123](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ryakbm123).



> I know I should be writing other things (mainly a new chapter), but I got this request from a Tumblr user. And I needed to finish this anyway.

Luisa knew she had to protect Beca. From the moment they met, Luisa knew she had to protect Beca at all costs because if she died, so did Luisa. To sum up the background, Luisa was half veela, half werewolf, and Beca, who was half fairy, was Luisa's mate. From birth, they were decided to be soulmates, but only Luisa knew it.

Neither knew of the other's supernatural abilities and it was this lack of knowledge that kept their friendship going. Well, now that they were almost full adults, they were more like friends with certain benefits where the rule was only after drinking in excess.

So one could probably guess where they were after two hours of drinking and dancing with other high schoolers in the middle of the forest. But the funny thing about being supernatural, alcohol barely affected any of them, or not at all if fully supernatural. And not to mention the increased sex drive.

Luisa held Beca underneath the thighs as she hoisted the smaller girl up against the tree in front of her and wrapped the small legs around her waist. Beca was fervently attacking Luisa's lips and grinding against her friend in order to get relief from the intense desire between her legs.

"Do you want me to?" Luisa whispered in the fairy's ear while grinding erotically into her. The blonde wanted to check if her friend was up to having sex because she was slightly drunk. The fairy wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders and breathed, "I'm all yours baby." Luisa smirked at the pet name and kissed up the slender neck she wanted to ravage so badly.

"Then prepare for all I've got." The statement couldn't have been hotter with the pure seduction dripping from the werewolf's deep voice. In an instant, Beca found her pants undone and Luisa's fingers inside of her, going at an inhuman pace. The bass from the speakers at the party a mile away could be heard from where they were and Luisa used this as the basis for her pace.

Though, before she knew it, Beca had climaxed and came all over her hand. Luisa was delighted nonetheless, but she wished it lasted longer. A hungry look overtook Beca's eyes and she forced herself down off of Luisa's hips. She flipped their positions so the taller was against the tree. The smaller had already undone her friend's shirt and was kissing down the toned abs she envied so much.

She nipped at them a second before looking up to see the half veela with her eyes closed and hands gripping the tree tightly. In truth, Luisa was slowly transforming and she had her eyes closed because they were glowing blue like they usually did when she shifted. Her nails had turned black and grew to a point that she had to keep hidden so she held the tree for support.

This only happened around Beca. Since the half human was her mate, Luisa had a difficult time covering up her minor shifts that would indicate she wasn't human. And times like this were even more difficult because her mate was touching and kissing intimate places on her body. Her black skinny jeans were opened and pulled down enough to expose herself to the kneeling Beca.

The brunette ran a finger through the blonde's folds to elicit a response and got a violent scream with a sudden hand in her hair. "God, please Maus!" Luisa made sure to keep her arm stiff so she didn't do anything stupid and cradled the brunette's head in her hand. Taking it as pleading, Beca didn't wait any longer to provide the contact so desperately wanted.

A loud cry came from Luisa's mouth as she felt the fairy's magic tongue and fingers go to work on her and in almost no time at all, she shuddered dramatically with her orgasm. Beca hurried to get Luisa cleaned up because her favorite part of these hookups was the cuddling afterward.

She enjoyed the sense of protection she got from being in the long arms of her friend. She knew there was something between them but she didn't know what. She had the slight suspicion that Luisa knew, but she couldn't get the blonde to say anything. Luisa purposefully didn't tell Beca because if she confessed her feelings and got rejected, she simply died of a broken heart.

All werewolves thought the idea was horrendous, but the few that actually did die were the brave ones. Luisa's father, for example, had confessed his love (and consequently his werewolf abilities) for Luisa's mother Victoria three days before their wedding. Victoria immediately reciprocated the feelings because she herself was a veela who had a similar concept.

Luisa loved her parents and their story even more, which made her wonder how her and Beca's story would turn out. As she laid down on the ground, the wolf took the fairy into her arms and held her close enough to press a kiss to her forehead. The smaller girl kissed her cuddler on the lips and settled onto the warm chest beneath her. Luisa thanked the heavens that her shifts had gone back to normal.

"Do you ever wonder if two people could be more than friends?" Luisa asked, hinting at them. Beca lifted her head and looked the other woman in the eyes. She cupped the soft cheek in front of her and kissed the creature the cheek belonged to. "Well if I was completely sober, I'd tell you that I don't want a relationship with anybody. But since I'm slightly drunk, I'm going to tell you that all of that is bullshit."

Luisa laughed at the small girl's response and kissed her again. Luisa did have a chance with her friend to be more, she just had to be wary about how to tell her.

Suddenly, the two heard low growling heading toward them. Luisa especially. They sat up in a rush and looked around frantically. Beca couldn't see anything, but Luisa knew who was coming for them. Pieter. He had a vendetta against Luisa for betraying him and their pack, which resulted in Luisa's Omega status. Pieter was the alpha of the pack now and one of his goals was to kill Luisa and her mate who Pieter knew was Beca.

A collection of three black wolves, one with red eyes, the others with yellow. Pieter and two betas, Aksel and Heidi, stalked toward the werewolf and her mate eerily slowly like typical entrances in  Teen Wolf.  Beca was instantly scared, but Luisa stayed where she was. The wolves got closer until Luisa stood up.

"Run, Beca. Now, Beca! Run!" Luisa shouted, commanding Beca away. She didn't want to expose herself as a werewolf in front of the one person that could kill her with one word. Nodding her head, Beca took off for Luisa's house as fast as she could. She worried about Luisa no doubt, but she trusted Luisa enough to know that she'd never leave her without knowing she'd come back.

Luisa watched her friend's receding figure before turning back to the small gathering of wolves. "You don't have to do this," she tried convincing Pieter. Since he was in shifted form, he communicated telepathically. "I know, Lu. But now I want to." Pieter jumped at Luisa with his jaws spread wide in the hopes of killing her immediately, but she grabbed his jaw and threw him away in time.

When he recovered, he barked once and the others knew what to do. He was going to kill Beca while Aksel and Heidi killed Luisa. The half veela knew she had to act fast before her mate was killed. She jumped into the air, did a somersault, and landed in her full shift.

Her white hair glistened against the moonlight like fresh milk at dawn as her Omega blue eyes sparkled like ice. Her fur had dark undertones supported by the natural eyeliner around her eyes to give a more drastic effect. She drove her paws into the ground and threw herself at the two wolves. She clawed Aksel in the shoulder while she got a good bite on Heidi's arm. Both whimpered at the pain but didn't stop.

They tried to go for her throat with all their might. Aksel jumped up from behind while Heidi went straight for her. All Luisa did was roll out of the way so Aksel jumped onto Heidi and seriously injured them both. Seeing they were unable to fight anymore, Luisa ran as fast as she could to find Beca. Luckily for her, she knew where Beca was all the time because of their mate bond.

She didn't stop running in the direction she sensed Beca, not even when she heard an ear-splitting shriek and a large burst of light come from a not so far distance. She only sped up, despite the pain her lungs were in. When she got there, she found Beca nearly passed out with Pieter back to his human form and unconscious. No matter how much she wanted to tear him to bits right then, she controlled herself and went to see if Beca was alright.

The brunette's original reaction was to back away in fear that the white wolf would hurt her. When Luisa realized this, she stopped herself and knew now was the time. To Beca's surprise, the white wolf made to stand up and when the creature was fully erect, Luisa stood before her with a few scratches on her. The smaller girl's eyes went wide and her breathing quickened before she fainted and went unconscious. Luisa looked at both her unconscious mate and ex-alpha and said, "Damnit."

********

"Just take her home, Luisa. There's nothing else you can do," Victoria explained, running a hand through her white-blonde hair. Luisa held half unconscious Beca in her arms and was pleading with her mother to let the girl stay the night, but her mother knew better than that. "Please, Mutter. I have to protect her. She's in danger," Luisa begged, tears obvious in her voice.

"Why would she be in danger? Have you told her? Please tell me you didn't tell her." Victoria was worried now. If her daughter had told Beca about their matehood, Victoria couldn't imagine what pain she'd feel.

"I didn't tell her about  that , I just . . . transformed in front of her." The shock on Victoria's face was evident and she couldn't hide her disapproval. "I'm sorry, Mama. We came under attack by Pieter-"

Victoria held a hand up to silence her daughter and thought for a moment. She went to the inebriated girl in Luisa's arms, saw the consciousness coming back, and explained quickly, "I'm going to wipe as much of her memory of this night as I can because I can't remove life-changing information, then you're going to take her back home and stay the night on her roof. I know how weird that sounds, but if you insist on protecting her."

Luisa nodded her head and watched her mother perform her magic. Victoria waved a hand over Beca's face, which put her to sleep again, and removed all the recollections she could, but one. That was the moment Luisa shifted from wolf to human. Victoria tried her best remove part of it, but she could only remove the element of reality to it so the memory now seemed like a dream.

"Now go. Make it seem like she was never at that party."

"Thanks, Mum."

********

"Hey, Becs! That party last night was fun, wasn't it?" Chloe asked, watching Beca gather her stuff from her locker. Beca grabbed her last binder and shut her locker fiercely. "No, Chlo! For the last time, I wasn't at that party." Beca was pissed. Why couldn't Chloe understand that she hadn't been there? Because Chloe saw her there and thanks to Veela Victoria, Beca couldn't remember it.

Chloe sensed the indignant response and knowing her friend enough, knew not to question it until Beca had figured it out herself. "Well, I'll see you in fourth, I guess," Chloe dismissed, walking to her first period. Beca huffed out a heavy breath, ran her fingers through her hair, and leaned back against the lockers. Luisa took notice of the distress and walked down the hall to greet her best friend, whom she may or may not have been watching over since the night before.

"Hallo, Maus. Are you okay?" Luisa sounded genuinely concerned, and when Beca looked up to her, she saw a familiar look in the blue eyes. A vague memory or dream came to mind for Beca and all she could see now was a brilliant white wolf with piercing blue eyes. She was inherently scared but irrationally so she didn't understand her reaction.

Beca flushed of all color and her grip on her books tightened to the point her knuckles turned white. Luisa could tell this reaction was because of her so she didn't step closer but she asked, "Are you alright, Maus?" Beca managed to snap herself out of the fear she was in and demanded, "Tell me what you are, now. I know you're not human so what are you?"

Luisa wasn't expecting the question to come out like that but she answered honestly. "I'm half werewolf, half veela." Beca's jaw dropped a considerable amount at the confession, but she was more in terror about the memories coming back to her. All she could see were red eyes chasing her and gnashing teeth trying to tear her throat out. She realized the creature after her the night before was also a werewolf she knocked unconscious with all the magic she had.

"W-Why did you save me?" was all Beca could ask. She knew they were friends with occasional benefits, but was that enough to risk one's life? She didn't think so, but now she'd find out why. "Because . . . you're my mate." Luisa stared at the ground while she scratched the back of her head. Beca was in shock once more. "What does that mean?"

"It means that since we were born, me specifically, we were destined to meet and fall in love, etc." Beca was still very confused about what Luisa meant and used her eyes to ask for more information. Luisa's heartbeat started beating faster and faster and she knew that was because she had told Beca, but not the most important part. Luisa grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her to the nearest bathroom that happened to be empty.

"What are you-" Beca asked, getting cut off by Luisa. The blonde raised her friend's hand until it came to rest over her heart, which was racing. The brunette was silenced immediately. "Wh-What . . . " was all the fae could mutter, though the veela knew exactly what she meant to say. "I love you, Maus. I have loved you since the day we met," Luisa clarified, holding Beca's hand in hers.

The sincerity in Luisa's words and sparkling blue irises were met with awkwardness and red cheeks. Beca retracted her hand uncomfortably and shifted in her place as she looked down at the ground. "I'm, I'm sorry. I . . . I . . . I need to think about this," Beca confessed before turning and leaving Luisa. Though her heart slowed down, the blonde could barely breathe and barely regulate anything with her body.

A sweat started to form on her upper lip and she felt extremely hot all of a sudden. She removed her hoodie and bent over the sink. She gripped the edge tightly as she felt sweat roll down her back in cold lines. A shift was coming over her that she couldn't stop and when she opened her eyes to look in the mirror, her eyes shined the usual blue, but her pupil began to cover her irises slowly. In three days, they'd be completely covered and she'd die of a broken heart.

Tears swam down her cheeks and she went to wipe them away, but accidentally cut herself on the claws that had grown from the shift. She hurried to fix herself up and retract her nails so she appeared normal, then headed to class. By the time she got there, Beca was sitting in their normal seats, but she knew better than to rush her death so she sat in the far back corner. She resigned herself to stay away from Beca until she passed on so the brunette had no clue.

********

As the three days passed, Luisa became weaker and weaker for several reasons. The first being Beca's indirect rejection. That had been a factor since the beginning. But in more recent times, Pieter and his pack had shown up at her house late at night while she was sleeping and tried to kill her out of revenge. Her father and mother obviously protected her and the house enough to fend them off.

Finally, even living made her weaker. The morning of the third day, Victoria made all the meat they had in the house and had Luisa eat as much of it as she could for strength, but that didn't stop the older veela from crying her eyes out as her daughter left for school. So Luisa wandered the halls close to dead and was left vulnerable.

Seeing weakness, Pieter casually passed her and forced her onto the wall. He picked her up by the shirt collar and brought her up so her feet weren't touching the ground. "I would love to rip your throat out now, but all I have to do now is wait because your little mate did that for me," he sneered, dropping her like a rag doll. She fell to her knees because he couldn't catch herself in time and collected her backpack.

She stood, glanced down the hall, and saw Beca's face. She was helpless at seeing her best friend so defenseless and had visible tears in her eyes. Beca subconsciously knew she was the cause of Luisa's lamentable state and wanted desperately to have her friend back, but she still didn't understand one thing. And she was determined to understand.

They broke eye contact and Luisa rushed home. She didn't talk to her mother more than, "Hi" before she stayed in her bed to wait for her heart to give out. Tears ran across the bridge of her nose as she cried herself to sleep and formed a pounding headache. She could hear her parents moving around downstairs and could hear the doorbell ring. She didn't know who it was nor did she care, she just rolled onto her back and drifted off to half sleep.

"Hey, Beca. It's always nice to see you," Victoria invites, opening the door for the small girl. Luisa only heard what was going on and didn't react fast enough because the next thing she heard was, "She's up in her room if you want to talk to her." The door was opened by Beca and in an instant, Luisa was standing up by her window with her back pressed firmly against the wall.

"Wait, Luisa. I just want to talk to you," Beca pleaded, shutting and locking the door.

"About what? Because it's clear you don't want me anymore."

"I never said that, Luisa. I just needed to think and . . . "

"And what?" Luisa was sounding a bit hopeful that Beca would just confess her love and she wouldn't die.

"I still don't understand something." All the hope Luisa had dissipated in that sentence and she covered her face with her hands. Beca saw the sad resolution and quickly tried to refute it. "I just need to know if you're able to control yourself while in your wolf form." The redundant look on Luisa's face should have answered Beca's question, but her not being on to pick up on social cues, she didn't get it.

"What do you expect me to do? Transform and not kill you?" Luisa asked, hoping to get the conversation finished. Beca looked around awkwardly before settling her eyes on her best friend across the room. "If that works, yes." Luisa's heart beat faster than ever before and she worried about overworking it with the transformation, but the spark of hope in the back of her mind seemed to calm it down.

"Fine, but you have to leave afterward," Luisa agreed, feeling Beca would leave after seeing her wolf. The brunette nodded her head and watched in anticipation as Luisa got angry enough to trigger a full shift. The fae was surprised enough by the large white wolf in front of her that she backed up against the door and slid down until she was siting on the floor. Luisa, currently an angry wolf, stalked toward the small girl slowly as she attempted to calm herself down to not scare Beca away.

The brunette force herself to calm down so she didn't immediately run out of the room and held out her hand to touch Luisa's snout. The wolf growled lowly when she saw the hand, but continued to pad toward the girl. When Beca's hand made contact with Luisa's surprisingly soft fur, both were tranquil. They understood how they were destined to love each other and how their hearts beat in sync as if it had done so for all eternity.

Luisa went forward more and pressed her face more into the small hand. Her eyes closed and her heart beat faster. Beca took the wolf's head in her hands and essentially petted the beautiful dog in front of her. She could see Luisa in the animal and she knew she loved both sides. When she pressed her forehead to the wolf's with a smile on her face, Luisa shifted back to a human on her hands and knees and cupped Beca's cheek.

She could feel herself giving out and made the most of her last moments. Luisa pressed a gentle kiss to Beca's lips before whispering, "I love you." Luisa pulled away, struggled a bit, then fell to the floor limply. Beca yelped loudly and turned Luisa onto her back with the blonde head in her lap. She brushed the hair out of Luisa's face and yelled, "Luisa!" The blonde simply brushed her fingers against the brunette's cheek and let a smile grace her lips before closing her eyes to her death.

Her heart stopped beating as soon as her hand fell to her chest and Beca was left with the love in her heart. Beca began crying loudly at the loss of Luisa and couldn't stop herself. Victoria knew based off the lamenting that her daughter had been taken. She burst into the room seconds later and demanded, "What happened?"

"I-I asked her to transform so I would know she wouldn't hurt me in her wolf form, and, and she . . . she died. It's all my fault!" Beca cried, leaning down to kiss Luisa's cold lips. Victoria kept her emotions in check as she kneeled down beside her daughter and took vitals. Luisa had truly died. The mother was quick to respond in the dire situation and asked Beca, "You're half fairy, right?"

The brunette nodded her head and simply followed the instructions given by the older woman since she had no clue what to do. "Alright, then. I'm going to give you a spell and you need to cast it with all your magic but you need to make sure that if you truly love my daughter, you need to put all the emotion you can into this bitch or else she is gone forever."

Victoria recited the slur of words to Beca and made her repeat them aloud so she had them correct. Then, the taller woman stood up and stepped back to allow Beca enough room to perform her magic. The tiny brunette placed her hands over Luisa's heart and stomach after she moved to be next to the fresh corpse and took a deep breath.

All she had to do now was perform the spell and she'd have her best friend back. But what happened if she couldn't bring Luisa back? Or if she did, would Luisa expect a relationship? Saving her life would definitely show that Beca loved her and the thought was too much to handle. Beca was not ready for any sort of relationship outside of friendship, but she couldn't stop the warm thoughts of Luisa coming to mind.

Focusing back on the situation, Beca breathed through her tears and cast the spell with all the emotion she had inside her. For Beca, the experience was very draining in every sense of the word. For Victoria, the bright light was nothing compared to what she saw in the light. Once the light and the vision faded, Beca had fainted from extreme loss of energy and Luisa laid unconscious by her.

Victoria instantly felt guilty because she thought Beca had died trying the powerful spell, but then she saw both of the girls rustle in their places on the floor. Without thinking, the teenagers sprung up into seated positions next to each other in a fit of adrenaline. Their hearts pounded with how close they were in proximity. As if they knew what to do, the two were immediately furiously kissing.

When they pulled away for air, Beca had found herself situated in Luisa's lap and staring into the bright blue eyes in front of her. Tears streaked their faces while they emotionally embraced each other. "I love you, Maus," Luisa whispered, not caring anymore. Beca felt their hearts comfort at the confession and she knew she had to tell Luisa then.

Hands firmly on the blonde's shoulders, Beca pushed Luisa away from her awkwardly. When Luisa looked confused, Victoria calmly excused herself while Beca brushed hair behind her ear and looked into her lap. Once the door was shut, Luisa reached up slowly to take Beca's cheek in her palm and refocus the girl's gaze. "What's wrong, Maus? Do you not love me?" Luisa choked out, utterly confused.

Beca breathed raggedly as she fought back tears to explain, "You wouldn't be alive if I didn't love you. But that's not it." Luisa was still confused by the way her eyebrows were pulled together. The brunette huffed out a breath, looked her friend in the eyes, and confessed, "Look, I'm not ready for a relationship. I love you, Luisa. I really do, but . . . I'm just not ready for the girlfriend thing."

The blonde's expression softened at the explanation before she whispered, "Oh, Beca," and hugged the girl in her lap. "That's all I needed to hear. I mean, I can't say I'm thrilled about not being your girlfriend, but I didn't expect that from you." She pulled away and held both sides of Beca's face. "All I've ever wanted from you since the day we met was your love. Now that I have it, I'll be fine. But you must promise me when you're ready, you allow me to take you on a date to properly ask you."

"Alright, Wolfie." They kissed once more and rested their foreheads against each other's for a moment. Luisa recalled the nickname she got called and looked into the brunette's eyes. "Wolfie?"

"I couldn't think of anything better."

"God, I love you."

"Love you too. But, let me know the next time we might be attacked by Pieter please."

"I have to protect you, remember? You're my Maus. And I'm your Wolfie."


End file.
